Pas à pas
by yuki-mini-punck
Summary: " Helly, je crois qu'on a un souci…  -Comment-ça ?  -Regarde là-bas, il y a un abruti qui s'acharne sur les cadis… T'as vu comment il est habillé ? Il a pas l'air net…"  ...  "Malfoy, je peux savoir ce que tu fabrique ici ?"
1. Chapter 1

Hermione sourit.

« Oui bien sûr, il faut absolument qu'on s'organise ça un jour. Tiens, pourquoi pas la semaine prochaine ? dit-elle tout en rangeant ses achats dans des sac cabas.

- Ca risque d'être compliqué, je suis prise, nous fêtons le 10 ans de mariage de tata Zine et tonton Tof…

-Ah, oui et bien on a qu'à s'appeler pour fixer une date , ok ?

-Pas de problème, ça fait 120 pounds et 59 cents, dit la jeune fille après un dernier bip.

-Par carte, répondit Hermione en positionnant cette dernière devant la fente prévu pour.

-Ok »

Hermione fit son code et en attendant que la machine se mette en route elle finit de ranger ses dernières courses. Elle reprit sa carte lorsque soudain un des collègues de son ami se dirigea vers elles.

« Helly, je crois qu'on a un souci…

-Comment-ça ?

-Regarde là-bas, il y a un abruti qui s'acharne sur les cadis… T'as vu comment il est habillé ? Il a pas l'air net…

-C'est vrai qu'il est franchement bizarre… répondit la jeune caissière qui commençait à s'inquiéter. Hermione se décida à voir de qui parlait les deux employés du supermarché et stoppa net devant ce qu'elle vit. Elle dit précipitamment :

« Oh laissez, je le connais, il est en effet un peu étrange, je vais m'en occuper…

-Ah, très bien merci tu nous enlève une épine du pied »lui répondit Steve.

Hermione poussa son cadis jusqu'à la sorti et se dirigea vers la personne en question. Elle l'observa un moment, la colère du jeune homme augmentait avec l'incompréhension de l'objet qui le tenait en échec depuis un bon quart d'heure.

« Maudit moldus, tonnât-il franchement hors de lui.

-Malfoy, je peux savoir ce que tu fabrique ici ?

-Oh Granger ! Je … je …

-Tu peux me dire ce que ce pauvre cadis t'a fait pour que tu t'acharnes dessus de là sorte ?

- Ah, c'est comme ça que ça s'appelle ce truc ? répondit-il en levant un sourcil, Tu sais quoi, je crois que les moldus ont le chic pour se compliquer la vit ces abrutis !

- Tu sais quoi, ici, c'est toi qui à l'air le plus abruti à ne pas savoir t'en servir.

- Granger, je ne te permets pas !

-Et depuis quand j'ai besoins de ton autorisation ? riposta-t-elle. Ecoute mon grand, si tu veux je te laisse te ridiculiser là comme ça, tout seul mais j'ai peur que tu fasses peur aux gens ici alors t'as deux minutes pour expliquer le pourquoi et le comment de ta visite ici !

-Arch Granger, un Malfoy n'a pas besoins de…

- Une minute et quarante-cinq seconde…

- Bon d'accord, d'accord j'ai besoins de faire des courses moldus, aide-moi et je t'expliquerais après ! répondit-il en regardant ses chaussures.

-Il manque le mot magique ! dit-elle avec un grand sourire, heureuse de pouvoir le faire rager à son tour puisqu'il n'était pas en position de force.

-Hein ? Quel mot magique ? Tu te fous de moi Granger, il y a des moldus partout par ici et…

-C'est une façon de te demander de dire « s'il te plait », une expression moldu si tu préfères.

-Tu rêves, jamais ! s'offusqua le grand blond.

-Très bien dans ce cas je laisse mes amis appeler les flics, j'aimerais bien voir la tête que va faire le ministre de la magie lorsqu'il va savoir dans quel pétrin tu t'es mis, et en plus …

_Ok, ok, s'il-te-plait. Dit-il alors que les mots semblait lui être arraché de la bouche.

-S'il-te-plait qui ? s'amusait la brunette.

-Rêve !

-Bon tant pis, alors regarde, pour pouvoir avoir accès aux cadis il faut mettre un jeton ici, dans la fente que tu vois là et décrocher la chaine, tu vois ?

-Je t'ai pas demandé un cour sur la vie des moldus Granger, je veux juste que tu m'aides à bazarder cette corvée !dit-il hautin.

-Bon, viens. » Répondit-elle la mine contrariée.

Ils entrèrent dans le supermarché et Draco resta un instant bouche bée devant les porte qui se sont ouvertes toutes seules à leur arrivé, il se reprit bien vite et suivit Hermione en regardant d'un air méprisant la jeune caissière et son collègue qui l'observait d'un air critique. Lorsqu'il furent seule dans un rayon elle lui demanda :

« Alors, pourquoi faut-il absolument que tu ailles dans un magasin moldu ?

-Il me faut des affaires de bébés moldus… dit-il rapidement en gardant un masque impassible.

-Des quoi ?

-Arrête de faire l'idiote Granger tu m'as très bien entendu, je t'expliquerais plus tard.

-Il te faut tout le nécessaire ou juste de quoi le nourrir ?

- Tout le nécessaire…

-Il a quel âge ?

-Elle a 6 mois enfin c'est ce qu'on m'a dit.

-Qui sont les inconscients de parent qui ont pu te confier la garde de leur gosse ?

-Granger !

-Bon, on ne trouvera pas tout ici, il faudra changer de magasin mais on peut toujours trouver de quoi la nourrir. Tiens, d'ailleurs où est-elle ?

-Blaise la garde le temps que je trouve le nécessaire.

-Blaise ? Elle leva les yeux sur lui, incrédule.

-Bref, aide moi !dit-il d'un ton impératif, puis d'un air contrit il souffla s'il-te-plait»

C'était plutôt jouissif d'être supplié par Malfoy tout puissant se dit Granger. Elle se dirigea rapidement dans les rayons et prit du lait en poudre en grande quantité ainsi qu'un quantité industriel de couche jetable ainsi qu'un savon liquide pour peau de bébé et des lingettes pour peau très fragile. Elle ajouta un kit de biberon adapté à son âge et quelques bavoirs. Elle mis dans le cadis, par prévention, un anneau de dentition réfrigérant car elle savait que les bébés commençait à avoir leur première dents à cette période. Draco la laissait faire et la suivait en silence. Il était impressionné du nombre de chose qu'un bébé avait besoins. Ils finirent par passé à la caisse sous l'œil suspicieux des caissiers. La question de l'argent se régla en un regard échangé entre eux, cet idiot n'avait même pas pensé à faire changer ses gallions en pounds… Elle paya une fois de plus avec sa carte, ils sortirent rapidement et Hermione prit la main de Draco pour transplaner chez elle.

« Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici !

-Il faut bien que je pose mes courses non ? D'ailleurs on va aller poser tes courses chez toi avant d'acheter le reste, car ça va être beaucoup plus gros et on pourra pas tout transplaner si tu te trimballes avec tout ça. »

Draco émit un grognement et elle prit ça comme si il lui donnait raison.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione et Draco en avait enfin fini et un tas incalculable de sacs, de paquets, de cartons encombrait le salon de la maison d'Hermione. Ces parents étaient au travail et ne se poserait donc pas de question. Au final, ils avaient décidé de laisser le tout ici et de tout rapporter une fois que les courses seraient fini pour être plus rapide. Hermione allait aussi vite que possible sachant que la petite fille était entre les main de Blaise et que celui-ci ne figurait pas dans son top 10 des hommes à qui elle ferait confiance pour laisser la charge d'un bébé totalement dépendant des soins procurés par les adultes. Ils firent plusieurs allé et retour pour tout amener dans l'appart de Draco. Hermione décrit enfin le bébé et ce qu'elle vit la stupéfia Blaise tenait le bébé d'une façon incongrue en le secouant pas trop fort mais tout de même et celui-ci hurlait. Hermione se précipita sur le bébé et le lui arracha des mains. Elle la berça pour la calmer mais celle-ci mit du temps à ce calmer. Elle regarda Blaise avec fureur et celui-ci se défendit l'air aussi innocent qu'un serpentard puisse avoir.

« Cette vermine ne fait que de pleurer j'essayais juste … de la faire taire. » Hermione senti la colère monter en elle avec une intensité incroyable. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et s'ils avaient été des baguettes, nul doute que Blaise aurait déjà été en sharpie.

« Dis plutôt que tu voulais l'assommer oui ! Draco, passe moi les couches et les lingettes !

-Granger ! De quel droit me donnes-tu des…

- TOUT DE SUITEEE ! »

Draco se sentait, d'un coup, tout petit face à cette boule de nerf qui tel un bombe à retardement n'allait pas tarder à exploser si on ne lui obéissait pas au doit et à l'œil. Pour une fois se dit-il, il ne répondrait rien, mais que cette fois hein !

« C'est quoi ? Elles sont où ?

-Draco es-tu assez abruti pour oublier ce qu'est une couche alors que je te l'ai montré il y a pas 30 minutes ? Il faut que je vienne te rafraichir la mémoire ou tu vas trouver tout seul ? »

Draco, se dirigea alors vers les premier paquet et en sorti ce qu'elle demandait. « Ah ! Les p*tain de bouffon d'or et leur patience légendaire, c'est la dernière fois que je me laisse faire comme ça. » Se promit-il en lui-même. La petite dont les pleurs avait repris sous les cris d'Hermione se calma une fois la couche propre et se permit même un gazouillement. Hermione la plaça bien callé dans le canapé, et intima à Draco de s'asseoir près d'elle pour ne pas qu'elle ne tombe dans une minute d'inattention. Blaise par contre fini par prendre la poudre d'escampette de peur de vraiment se prendre un sort dans le derrière si il énervait la lionne qui se trouvait dans le salon de son meilleur ami. « Bon débarrât !» pensa Hermione. Elle n'aimait pas du tout Blaise car à l'image de Draco et contrairement à la majorité des élèves de serpentard celui-ci était pourvu d'un semblant de cerveau et bien qu'il soit en grande parti défectueux, celui-ci fonctionnait et les rendait bien plus dangereux que tous les autres. Draco commençait sérieusement à en avoir par-dessus le haricot, il n'avait qu'une envie, tout envoyer en l'air et tant pis pour les problèmes que ça lui engendrait. Seulement, c'était pas comme si il avait le choix. Il soupira et regarda Hermione faire risette au bébé, « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a l'air pathétique ! ». Hermione se retourna vers lui et lui demanda

« Tu sais tout ce qu'il faut pour le bébé ?

-Oui, je suis pas idiot quand même !

-Ah ouais ?

-Granger ! Ma patience à des limites ! Tu te dois de respecter ceux qui te sont supérieur. »

Granger le regarda, les yeux en rond de flan, « Il ne pense pas réellement ce qu'il dit, si ? » Devant l'air supérieur et hautin du jeune homme elle du en conclure que si… Elle senti la colère remonter une fois de plus.

« Puis-je savoir en quoi je te suis inférieur ? Parce que je n'ai pas le sang « pure » ?

- Tu sais très bien que oui, tu es une sang-de-bourbe, c'est comme ça, même si tu l'as pas choisi tu te dois de vivre avec et de te tenir dans ton rang ! » La fureur lui brulait ses entrailles, elle s'approcha de lui voulant lui asséner un coup de point en souvenir du bon vieux temps mais il eu un geste de défense qui le lui empêcha, par dépit elle lui mit un coup de genou bien placé. Il se plia en deux, tout son corps criait de douleur. Elle sorti sa baguette et la pointa sur lui qui ne réagissait plus.

« Qui est-ce qui est inférieur maintenant HIEN ! hurla-t-elle. Abruti, tu ne cherches même pas à réfléchir par toi-même, tu appliques à la lettre se que te dis ton papa et ça t'arrange bien de penser que tu es au dessus de tout le monde, c'est meilleur pour ton égo surdimensionné ! Seulement la vrai vie, c'est pas comme ça mon petit ! Tu m'entends ! Les moldus sont dix fois supérieur aux sorcier car eux, compense la facilité qu'engendre les pouvoirs qu'ont les sorciers, par leur esprits, leur imagination, leur intelligence ! Sur-ce je te laisse te démerdé dans le pétrin dans lequel tu t'es mis, on se revoit dans deux mois à la Poudlard et t'as pas intérêt de la maltraité sinon je te colle le ministère au fesse ok ? » Sur-ce elle se retourna et transplana chez elle. Sa fureur était tel qu'elle s'effondra en larme une fois dans sa chambre, elle pleura jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, épuisé.

« Hermione, Hermione, ma chérie, tu t'es endormie ? » La mère de la jeune fille s'asseyais sur son lit, elle observait sa fille dont les cheveux était collé au tempe, ses yeux étaient rouges et il restait des traces des larmes qui avaient du couler en grand nombre pour la mettre dans cette état. Hermione bougea, grogna un peu avant de voir sa mère. Elle s'appuya sur ses coudes et la voie enrouée dit :

« Huuum maman ?

-Ca va pas ma puce ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Rien, rien je suis fatiguée… mentit-elle

-Hermione … ? Ne te moque pas de moi, tu es ma fille je sais quand tu vas mal.

-Bon, c'est juste que… juste que mes amis me manquent, c'est tout, rien de grave ne t'inquiète pas.

-Bon, puisque tu le dis… On mange dans 5 minutes. »

Mme Granger parti, pas du tout convaincu par la réponse de sa fille mais connaissant son caractère il valait mieux pas insister.

De son côté, Draco jurait tout ce qu'il pouvait jurer, il n'avait jamais été autant humilié de sa vie, être mis à l'état de rien était pire que la mort pour lui. Seulement il ne pouvait pas plus se plaindre sur son sort car la petite Gaela se remettait à pleurer. Il la prit dans ses bras avec une grimace de dégout et essaya de voir ce qui n'allait pas. « Ils devraient fournir un mode d'emploie intégré avec ces truc là » se dit-il. Il essaya d'imité Granger et regarda dans la « couche » si il y avait quelque chose de suspect. Rien, « tant mieux », se dit-il car l'idée de toucher les écrémant de la progéniture d'un moldu le dégoutait au plus haut point. Cependant elle n'en finissait pas de lui détruire les oreilles. « Et mer*e, pourquoi ma mère n'est-elle pas là ! » Celle-ci avait en effet quitté le manoir après l'arrestation de son mari. Elle qui ne vivait que pour le satisfaire était perdu et s'était mise à voyager sur un coup de tête. De toute façon elle vivait trop mal le fait d'être jugé par le regard des autres. Draco lui, ne supportait pas cette façon de se comporter, un Malfoy n'a de compte à rendre à personne, de toute façon son père sortirait bientôt de prison il le savait, il le sentait, il en était sur. Un Malfoy n'est pas fait pour moisir en taule mais pour la puissance. Gaela criait de toute ses forces. Qu'est-ce que ce bébé pouvait bien avoir besoins ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. « Pourquoi un bébé peut-il pleurer… Sa couche est propre c'est donc pas ça et si elle était fatiguée elle dormirait au lieu de chialer… » Tout à coup, il eu un « éclaire de génie ». Il fallait qu'elle manger, bien entendu ! Il courut vers les courses et fouilla dans les sacs. Il ne trouva pas de lait ou d'autre chose qui pourrait bien le nourrir. « Merde, Granger aurait-elle pu oublier un truc d'une si grande importance ? Non, Mlle je sais tout n'a pas pu faire ce genre d'erreur » conclut-il. Il se remit a chercher et trouva de drôle de boite avec écrit dessus « lait en poudre ». « Du lait en poudre ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce machin ! » Il ouvrit la boite et constata, les yeux ronds que le « lait » était en effet en poudre. « Ils sont tarés ses moldus ! » Il lit attentivement l'étiquette et suivit les instructions à la lettre un peu comme en cours de potion. Le biberon était prêt il prit la gamine dans ses bras et lui donna le biberon, qu'elle téta avidement avant de le repousser en hurlant.

« Mais quoi ! s'énerva-t-il, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ! Tu a l'intention de me faire chier longtemps encore ! » La gamine hurlait encore et toujours. Il se calma et réfléchi « Bon, il est évident qu'elle a faim mais elle a rejeté le biberon après en avoir bu que quelques gorgées donc… Il y a un truc qui pose problème avec le biberon ! » Il porta le biberon à ses lèvres et après une dernière hésitation il en bu une gorgée puisque personne ne pouvait le voir, gorgée qu'il recracha aussitôt. « Put*in c'est brulant! » Il le passa sous l'eau froide et testa celui-ci un fois encore. La température était bonne. Il reprit la fillette dans ses bras et lui donna le biberon. Elle se calma aussitôt et vida le lait d'une traite. Il crut que la bataille était gagné mais il se trompait lourdement. La fillette se remit à pleurer. Il tenta de la bercer, de lui faire des grimaces pour la faire rire mais à la vue de celle-ci ses pleurs redoublait. Il avait vérifié pour une énième fois l'état de sa couche et lui avait refais un biberon qu'elle rejeta. Rien, ne la calmait. Il ne comprenait pas, elle n'avait pas l'air malade, enfin pour se qu'il connaissait en maladie moldu il ne pouvait pas en être sur. A deux heure du matin, à bout de patience et de force il envoya un hibou à Hermione.

_« Granger, je suis désolé même si il m'en coute de te le dire, aide moi, la gosse ne va pas bien…_

_Malfoy. »_


End file.
